Miitopia II, The Darker Curse
Miitopia II, The Darker Curse is a sequal to ''Miitopia, which includes a new story and new features. Unlike the first game, Miitopia II has a new curse, known as the Darker Curse. New characters involve the Magicain, ''who shows the Protagonist magic tricks and askes if he/she was suprised in it. This game also has NPCs from the old game, like the Great Sage and Ex-Dark Lord. ''The Darker Curse possesses a new person, and creates them as the Dark King. The Dark King looks fairly similar to the Dark King in the 6th District, but there is no Dark Queen in this game. The new worlds are different to Miitopia's, but Peculiar, Manor Macabre and others still appear in the game but look different, and have new stories One of the locations in this game is Seaside Island, ''both similar but different to Galados Isle. The first world is ''Lightning Heights. Characters ''Your Team '- "You and the nine of your teammates who help you attack and magic... and beg for HP Bananas..." Dark King '- "An evil creature on the loose lurking in the shadows on Miitopia."'' ''Great Sage '- "A wise and powerful mage who roams the world helping others." Ex-Dark Lord '- "The Dark Lord that turned out to be the kindest chap. Helps you with your adventure and fun!"'' ''Magicain''' - "The magical wizard that can show you some succsesful magic tricks along the way of your journey."'' Star Gazer '- "An amirer of the bright diamonds in the sky and can guide you the way."'' ''Toby The Dog - "To The Doggy To The Adventure. Ran away from his owner, but now needs to find her. " ''Worried Cat - "Lost her little Toby once again, you betta save him, she'll get scared!"'' Travellers Hub Resident '- "A traveller in need of assistance who wound their way to the Hub."'' ''Bossy Guide '- "The guider into the Travellers Hub, not so greeting though..." Worlds Lightning Heights Seaside Island Burning Volcano Traveller's Hub Daunting Dog House (In Manor Macarbre) Manor Macarbre Peculia Greenhorne Jobs Fairy -"A beautiful singing and tiny creature. Has magical powers that focus on Magic and HP." Researcher - "The smart scientific reasearcher. Finds out facts and figures out trouble with a handy computer." Lookout - "The lookout of the team. If danger's coming this way, Alert!" Story A long time ago, Miitopia was a happy world. But then once, an evil shadow lurked the worlds. This spooky villian was known as the Dark Lord, but turned out ge was a kind man who worked at a HP Banana Factory... He was possessed by a surrounding voice around him. The voice told him to open a magical box and then a a blue shadow grabbed hold of them and got turned into the Dark Lord. Once heroes reached Karkaton, they saw a Castle. It was the Dark Lords' Castle. They tip-toed inside, scared. When they reached the top, they found the vilains throne. And standing there was the Dark Lord, and the heroes told to fight. Luckily, They won! Unfortanatly, the Great Sage, their hero, turned into the... Darker Lord. The Dragon appeared from when they fought ealier, and jumped on his back to find the Great Sage, Darker Lord. But that was long ago, now Miitopia is back as a World Of Peace. At least they thought so... Happiness seemed to stop, flowers began to flop, and all the Miis were in a strop. A new traveller had just arrived in town. Their name was Jayden (Thats what I'm gonna call him.) People of all shapes and sizes ran over to him, begging for help. "Help us! There is a dark creature on the loose!" they said, running in a crowd. Then suddenly, a flash of light shone above Jayden... Category:Miitopia II, The Darker Curse Category:Miitopia-Meow6 Category:Games Category:M-M6 Games